


Потомки виджиланте

by IrhelSol



Series: арбуз [39]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Crossover, Foot Fetish, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Все под наблюдением





	Потомки виджиланте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Xanxus 2014  
> кроссовер с сериалом ["В поле зрения"](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2_%EF%EE%EB%E5_%E7%F0%E5%ED%E8%FF) (AU от конца второго сезона)
> 
> P.S. возможно, фик будет немного переписан

_Запуск операции № 11785  
Поиск по газетным подшивкам за последние два года.   
Ключевые слова: Виджиланте_  
  
«Corriere della Sera  
Эпицентр землетрясения оказался в сорока километрах от Неаполя. Сейсмологи обеспокоены, что это может послужить толчком к извержению вулкана Везувия, над кратером которого уже несколько дней наблюдается лёгкая дымка... Дон Вонгола, молодой Савада Цунаёши, выразил готовность при необходимости помогать правительству с эвакуацией населения и оказывать поддержку потерпевшим».   
  
  
«Il Sole 24 Ore   
Уличный бандит украл у туристки из Швеции сумку стоимостью пять тысяч евро. По словам жертвы, неизвестный, проезжавший мимо на мотоцикле, сорвал сумку с её плеча и скрылся. Пока полиция тщетно искала преступника, тот сдался сам. Он утверждает, что его вынудила сделать это группа лиц, называющих себя «Виджиланте».  
  
  
«La Stampa   
Из неподтверждённого источника стало известно, что молодой Савада Цунаёши, несколько лет назад прибывший в Италию как новый глава семьи Вонгола, вероятно, является потомком основателя «Виджиланте»: организации, которая, взяв на себя обязанности полиции, помогала социально неблагополучным гражданам Италии в прошлом веке.   
Савада Цунаёши отказался как-либо комментировать это заявление. Кто же он: современный Робин Гуд, владеющий баснословным состоянием, или преступник? Беспочвенны ли слухи о его связях с мафией?»  
  
  
Поиск: Савада Цунаёши.  
Источник: Интернет-блоги, записи с камер, интервью, метрика.  
Родители. Друзья. Вонгола.  
  


***

  
_4 дня назад  
Генуя, Раполла, 19:46:38  
Камера в гостином зале. Подключение…  
Объект найден._  
  
На званом вечере, устроенном коллегой из США, который желал завязать деловые отношения с Вонголой, Занзас быстро заскучал: хозяин дома держался приветливо, но говорил общими фразами, от которых сводило челюсть, от новых лиц никакой пользы Варии не было, а со старыми знакомыми темы для разговоров закончились. Поэтому он пригласил на танец худенькую шатенку. Темноглазая и миниатюрная, во время фуршета она сидела у окна вместе с женой хозяина дома, обворожительно улыбалась, встряхивая локонами и покачивая ногой, затянутой в ажурный чулок, и Занзас решил не отказывать себе в маленькой прихоти.   
  
Из-под неровного подола платья игриво мелькали икры и гладкие, как у кукол, лодыжки. Занзас ловил их взглядом, придерживая партнёршу за узкую спину. Бросал комплименты, не пытаясь запомнить ни имя, ни лицо девушки, в пол-уха слушая её болтовню и представляя, как проводит ладонью по голени и округлой коленке. Трогает губами острые косточки на щиколотках, пальцы на ногах и прижимает тёплые девичьи ступни к своим бёдрам.   
  
На поцелуй он ответил машинально, поискал глазами выход или лестницу на второй этаж и потянул за собой.   
  
Стоя у кровати, девушка медленно согнула ногу, подцепляя ремешок босоножки. Занзас поймал её за высокий каблук — этим он собирался заняться сам. Встал за спиной, чтобы та могла лишь повернуть к нему голову, провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль выреза платья, обнажающего острые лопатки, коротко прижался губами к шее. И аккуратно снял босоножку.   
  
Упираясь ладонью в изножье кровати и неловко балансируя на одной ноге, синьорина-как-её-там пробормотала «только ради тебя» и заученно улыбнулась: с такими улыбками секретарши пялятся на своих боссов, принося им утренний кофе. От тёмных локонов исходил густой запах духов, а Занзас рассеяно водил большим пальцем по пятке: прохладной, чуть влажной и совершенно плоской, как и подъём.   
  
Пальцы, ровные и ухоженные, походили на белых откормленных червяков. Он внимательно рассмотрел некрасивую стопу и отпустил её.   
  
Повернулся к бару у стены, где разноцветной обоймой стоял ряд ликёров, белых вин и шампанского и, игнорируя недоумённый взгляд, спросил:  
  
— Что, и виски тоже нет?  
  


***

  
_2 дня назад  
Особняк Варии, 22:41:18  
Подключение…  
Объект найден._  
  
  
— Босс, он утверждает, что может нам пригодиться, — Бельфегор хихикнул, прижимая нож к щеке своей жертвы плашмя. Давил лезвием, но не резал, хотя несколько свежих царапин уже алели на коже. У жертвы, мужика за сорок, был неопрятный вид: заросшее пегой щетиной лицо, всклокоченные седые виски и несвежая рубашка. Но смотрел он очень уж прямо и спокойно для того, кто оказался в руках Варии.  
  
— Говорит, работал на дона Тимотео и сливал ему информацию о конкурентах.  
  
— Синьор Занзас, я Лучиано Карвари… — негромко сказал мужик. На итальянца не похож, но явно разной европейской крови намешано. Рожа почти интеллигентная, а вот руки и глаза — убийцы. Занзас нахмурился.  
  
Бельфегор, со своей раздражающей улыбкой похожий на Чеширского кота, обошёл кресло и сел на подлокотник:  
  
— Разрешения говорить не давали. Хочешь, чтобы Принц отрезал тебе язык?  
  
Карвари напрягся и тут же расслабился. Не верилось, что он работал на старика, но чем чёрт не шутит. Может, на то и был расчёт?  
  
По тонкому обручу-короне полз блик от лампы, и Занзас упрямо смотрел на него, а не на ноги Бельфегора. Но все-таки не выдержал:  
  
— Какого дьявола ты босой?  
  
— А? — Бельфегор недовольно взмахнул рукой: — Этот ублюдок облевал мне ботинки!   
  
И демонстративно задрал угловатые ступни с тонкими пальцами: средние были чуть длиннее больших и хищно загибались вниз, а под тонкой кожей отчётливо проступали голубоватые вены, придавая ей синюшный оттенок. Занзас видел их не раз, и безотчётное желание отправить Бела жариться на солнце до тех пор, пока они не станут нормального цвета, вновь напомнило о себе.  
  
— Дебил, — буркнул Занзас, сложив руки на груди.   
  
Открылась дверь, он переглянулся с хмурым Сквало и, процедив «не переусердствуй», вышел.  
  
— Мне позвонить Саваде? — спросил Сквало. — Если сведения о Лучиано сохранились, он должен быть в курсе. У нас на этого типа ничего нет, и мне это не нравится. Бесплатный сыр сам знаешь, где бывает.  
  
Занзас облокотился на подоконник и прищурился, глядя, как вьётся мошкара вокруг фонаря. Десять часов вечера, вряд ли Савада спал, а если и спал, то вытащить его из тёплой постельки и заставить рыскать по кабинету старого мудака в поисках бумаг, которые то ли есть, то ли нет — вполне симпатичная перспектива. Чутьё намекало, что стоит попробовать, возможно, у Карвари имелся компромат на кретинов из Альянса и не только на них. Но сначала надо убедиться, что этот Карвари не наебёт с информацией. Кто-то мог и подослать его с ложными сведениями. И Саваде ведь даже не соврёшь толком, зачем понадобился личный архив старика — интуиция Вонголы, чтоб её. Занзас досадливо прищёлкнул языком, повернулся к терпеливо и — о Мадонна! — тихо ждущему указаний Сквало. Комната как будто слегка покачивалась, раздражение смешивалось с будоражащим ожиданием многоярусным коктейлем.  
  
И вышел, столкнувшись со Сквало плечом.  
  
Видимо, из-за босых ног Бельфегора в голову лезли мысли о ногах Савады. Тот, по восточному узкий в кости и невысокий, не доставал Занзасу до плеча и по меркам итальянцев размер обуви носил подростковый. Одним словом — Дюймовочка. Занзас прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нарисовать в воображении ступни и щиколотки. Узкие? Судя по ботинкам — не очень. Немного узловатые пальцы, заурядные или даже деформированные? Возможно, подъём высокий…   
  
В груди начало припекать от предвкушения.   
  


***

  
_458 дней назад_  
  
Поставщик:  
International Transportation Ltd.  
США, Нью-Йорк, Гранд Централ паркуэй 13-A  
Телефон: +1 212 xxx-xx-xx  
Заказчик:  
Савада Цунаёши  
ЕС, Италия, Милан, проспект Карла Порта, 35  
Телефон: +39 2 xxx-xx-xx  
Наименование груза:  
Серверный шкаф в количестве - xx шт.  
Кабельные органайзеры 19 " - xx шт.   
Цена в Евро с учётом IVA.   
  


***

  
_1 день назад  
Резиденция Вонголы в Милане, камера над парадным входом.  
00:15:17_  
  
  
Едва перевалило за полночь, когда он остановил машину на подъездной дорожке, вышел, глубоко вдыхая запах цветущих олеандров, и взглянул на второй этаж восточной части поместья. Окно в кабинете Савады темнело чёрным провалом. Старик давно гнил в земле, но его кабинет остался нетронутым, даже когда азиат-наследник стал боссом официально. И сейчас это было на руку.   
  
Сонная немолодая горничная пропустила его молча, вопросительно посмотрела из полупоклона, но Занзас отрицательно покачал головой: сообщать о приезде не надо, и велел притащить в библиотеку кофе. Там, за одним из стеллажей, скрывался тайный ход в кабинет старика. В этом особняке по-прежнему была комната Занзаса и его вещи — детские, слишком о многом напоминающие. О ненужном. Здесь давно уже не было самого Занзаса. Впрочем, он оставался сыном Девятого и запретить ему приезжать в родной дом никто не посмел бы. Но рытьё в бумагах грозило ненужными вопросами.  
  
Вопросы он собирался задавать сам, если ничего не найдёт.  
  
Проходя мимо кабинета Савады, Занзас услышал чертыханье, грохот, звон стекла, и — взрыв. Помедлил секунду, выхватил пистолеты и ворвался внутрь.  
  
Под прицелом оказался Савада в нежно-голубой пижаме, скорчившийся за опрокинутым круглым столиком. На полу рядом с ним влажно блестели осколки графина, а из пробоины в оконном стекле валил дым.  
  
— Савада?  
  
— Занзас? Ты что тут… — Савада не договорил, кинулся к столу, хромая — за ним потянулся кровавый след — и вдавил кнопку внутренней связи:  
  
— Отбой, Ферини, всё в порядке. Просто Ламбо немного побезобразничал. Пожалуйста, потушите дерево, уберите осколки — и можете быть свободны.   
  
— Понял, босс.  
  
Савада устало взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Как хорошо, что Гокудера в отъезде… — и вскинул пристальный взгляд. — Занзас, неужели ты пришёл меня… спасать?  
  
— Ещё чего, добить, конечно же, — развёл руками Занзас, всем своим видом изображая огорчение, и тут же заметил, убирая пистолет в кобуру: — Здесь нет тупой коровы.  
  
— Не обзывай его так, пожалуйста. И да, Ламбо нет, но, — Савада подбросил в руке маленькое розовое кольцо от чеки, — его гранаты… — покачал головой и закусил губу, посмотрев на окровавленную ногу. — Я думал, мы их все отобрали, а эта буквально на голову свалилась. Кто же знал, что он коробку с конфетами в старых бумагах спрячет, да ещё ловушку поставит!  
  
Занзас заржал и, пока Савада, неудобно согнувшись, выдёргивал крупный осколок из ступни, осмотрелся. Можно было вызвать прислугу с аптечкой, но Занзас решил, что это неспортивно, поэтому достал бутылку скотча с верхней полки мини-бара и подошёл к Саваде. Толкнул его в кресло — тот успел только ахнуть — и, бесцеремонно задрав пострадавшую ногу, плеснул на рану спиртным.  
  
Савада разразился таким воплем, что Сквало бы позавидовал, и дёрнулся — едва ноутбук со стола не своротил. Наверняка заработал к дырке в ноге синяки чуть выше щиколотки, а у Занзаса от рывка заныли связки предплечья. Игнорируя упрёки в садизме, он осмотрел рану: длинный кровящий порез.   
  
— Чисто.  
  
Савада одарил его хмурым взглядом, но промолчал и перестал дёргаться. Занзас обхватил вторую ступню, сжал холодную гладкую подошву. Костлявые, но крепкие лодыжки, ему такие нравились. Если Савада скрестит их, будет неплохо смотреться. Или жёстко упрётся пятками ему в поясницу — мелькнуло на краю сознания, но Занзас недовольно дёрнул щекой, отмахиваясь от видения.   
  
Заметно выпирающие кости на рёбрах стоп — какую-нибудь из этих косточек сразу захотелось куснуть — и глубокие впадинки по обе стороны от ахилловых сухожилий. На фалангах мизинцев кожа была покрасневшей, такие пятна остаются от чересчур узких носков ботинок. Занзас поймал себя на желании зализать натёртые места и медленно выдохнул. Духота и молчание навалились тяжёлым одеялом, намерение поиздеваться над маленькими ногами стремительно таяло.   
  
Занзас вдруг понял, что не в состоянии ни отпустить Саваду, ни позволить себе интерес к нему.  _Такой_  интерес.  
  
Савада заёрзал в кресле и пошевелил пальцами, растопырил их, щекотно задевая запястье — от локтя вверх и вдоль позвоночника пробежала лёгкая тёплая дрожь. Внутри порезанной ступни горячо пульсировало, кровь, яркая и липкая, текла Занзасу в руку, дразнила металлическим терпким запахом.   
  
Хорошая реакция у Савады, успел выбросить гранату, только столик опрокинул, придурок.  
  
— Занзас, ты так смотришь на мои ноги, словно собираешься проводить какой-то обряд или предсказывать по ним судьбу.   
  
Он поднял голову и раздражённо прищурился, рассматривая тонкий порез у Савады на щеке и едва заметную родинку на подбородке, она появилась совсем недавно и напоминала пятно от шоколада, которое всё время хотелось стереть.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, как гадалки на площади Палермо, когда предлагают рассказать по линиям руки, кто я и что меня ждёт.  
  
На стопе тоже была родинка, тёмная, похожая формой на божью коровку. Шелковистое пятнышко под подушечкой большого пальца Занзаса, которое он неосознанно поглаживал. Савада испытующе смотрел и ждал, сердце гулко бухало о рёбра, зябко тянуло ночной прохладой по полу. Занзас вынудил себя отпустить ноги, вытер окровавленную ладонь о нежно-голубую пижамную штанину и поднялся.   
  
Смотреть сверху вниз было намного привычнее.  
  
— А руку позолотишь? — Предвкушение, как бывало перед срывом джекпота, согрело внутренности, будто глоток хорошей выпивки.   
  
— Позолочу, — серьёзно кивнул Савада. Радужки отсвечивали рыжиной, и это по-своему… притягивало. Щёлкнув пальцами, чтобы очнуться от наваждения, Занзас откашлялся.  
  
— Могу поспорить на свой пистолет, в последнее время у тебя болят ноги, — оные Савада тут же спрятал под кресло, поморщился и аккуратно вытянул обратно, — потому что Альберто Риччи пристрелили три месяца назад. — Занзас вернулся к мини-бару, достал флакон с бурбоном — таким же золотисто-янтарным, как пламя, как глаза, в которые он смотрел минуту назад. Бурбон выплеснулся на толстое стеклянное дно, бархатный аромат корицы и ванили свернулся на языке густой сладостью.   
  
— А его обувная фабрика и несколько магазинов сгорели. Кстати, слышал, ты разобрался с недоброжелателями покойного.   
  
Савада промолчал. Собранный и замкнутый, ещё и пламя это — то ли воспринимал ситуацию, как потенциально опасную, то ли адреналин после взрыва гранаты пока не отпустил. Занзас лизнул кромку стакана, грея его в руке, задумчиво растёр пару капель между пальцами — аромат теперь упорно ассоциировался с Савадой. Вот же напасть…  
  
— Фабрика твоего нового башмачника делает обувь неплохо, но не так хорошо, как заведение покойного дона Альберто. Дай угадаю, неидеальная колодка. А ты слишком добренький, чтобы... как его там?  
  
— Карло Ди Лука, — Савада потёр лоб и хмуро уставился на свои ступни. — Синьор Ди Лука, почтенный человек. И он всего лишь заместитель. Значительным процентом акций в нескольких отраслях владеет некий миллиардер, помню только фамилию — Финч. Обувной концерн тоже его.  
  
— Финч? Что-то знакомое. Подожди, он приятель старика? — пригубив, Занзас вновь покосился на щиколотки Савады, виднеющиеся под подвёрнутыми штанинами.   
  
— Они когда-то сотрудничали, вели какой-то общий проект. Я никогда не видел этого Финча, дон Тимотео упоминал его несколько раз, говорил, тот однажды очень помог ему.  
  
— То есть, вместе с Вонголой старик оставил тебе в наследство плохого башмачника? У него всегда было паршивое чувство юмора.  
  
— Не перегибай палку, пожалуйста. Пытать дона Карло за то, что мне не подходят европейские туфли, я не собираюсь.   
  
— Спина не болит? — перебил Занзас, добавляя в стакан льда. — А настроение не скачет? Ты, вообще, кто, босс или шестёрка?  
  
— Занзас, ещё немного, и я решу, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, — заявил Савада насмешливо и потянулся к коробочке Солнца, лежащей на каком-то отчёте: с двух метров различались только выведенные от руки строчки и квадрат чёрно-белой фотографии. — И кстати, что ты тут делаешь в такой час?  
  
Снаружи тушили почти сгоревшее дерево, в комнате стоял резкий запах пролитого скотча и крови, немного горчило в горле от дыма. Адреналин ударил, как электрический заряд, мгновенно делая мир ярче и резче, зрение и обоняние обострились — чутьё вопило: давай!  
  
Подойдя к столу, Занзас развернул к себе отчёт и всмотрелся в лицо на маленькой фотографии.  
  
Старое досье. На Лучиано Карвари.  
  
Джекпот колючим дождём ссыпался за воротник.  
  
— Позолотишь руку, Савада?   
  
В повисшем молчании растворялись удаляющиеся голоса охраны за окном, пламя отбрасывало блики на мебель из светлого дерева, порез на ступне Савады затягивался, а тот сидел, словно закованный в лёд.  
  
Когда порез окончательно затянулся, свет исчез, и предметы вновь обрели чёткость линий и собственные цвета.   
  
— Синьор Лучиано обещал поделиться ценной информацией, сказал, дело не терпит отлагательств. Он связался со мной в конце прошлого месяца, просил о встрече без свидетелей. Я сделал личный запрос, Карвари действительно работал на дона Тимотео.  
  
— Вы встретились?  
  
— Нет. Улететь на встречу непонятно с кем ситуация не позволяла. Помнишь, у нас вырубило все генераторы и перегорела система охраны в Убежище? Шоичи звонил в панике. Поэтому я послал Гокудеру.  
  
Занзас припомнил, как едва ли не треть северной Италии осталась без света на несколько минут с неделю назад. Будущее с неугодным исходом было изменено, но крупные неприятности всё равно сыпались на Вонголу, и пару лет назад Савада решил взять пример с себя из другой реальности.   
  
Он опёрся на подлокотники кресла, склоняясь к самому лицу Савады. В тёмной радужке затухали рыжие крапинки, как долгое послевкусие от бурбона.  
  
— Ты видел его лично?   
  
— Лучиано не пошёл на контакт. Гокудера проследил его кредитную карточку до Генуи, там ниточка обрывается… Что знаешь ты?  
  
— Он утверждает, что работал на старика. Не колется, зачем именно пришёл в Варию, но обещает быть полезным. Всё сходится, но я предчувствую какую-то хрень.  
  
— Я тоже, — кивнул Савада и вдруг тщательно, как жена или мамаша, поправил Занзасу воротник рубашки и, по-идиотски светло улыбаясь, выдал:  
  
— Из тебя вышла замечательная цыганка.  
  
— Сам ты… Дюймовочка.  
  
— Фетишист, — вернул Савада, легонько пнув его пяткой. Занзас дёрнулся, поймал ступню — здоровую и прохладную — упиравшуюся ему в бедро: в ладони под кожей сразу же безотчётно проснулось пламя, согревая.   
  
— Вот это ты зря, — Занзас пощекотал стопу и в ответ получил неприличный ржач и боль в локте.  
  
  


***

  
_Одиннадцать дней назад.  
Нью-Йорк.  
10:15:02_  
  
  
В трубке раздаются длинные гудки, затем хорошо поставленный женский голос произносит заученное:   
  
— Госпиталь имени Рузвельта, я вас слушаю.  
  
— Пациент из палаты номер пять, мистер Гарольд? — Джон откашливается и замирает. Он звонит в третий раз, но ответ один и тот же:  
  
— Минутку… сожалею, но он так и не приходил в себя после операции.  
  
Джон благодарит и отключается.   
  
Две недели назад всё пошло наперекосяк, перестали поступать номера социальной страховки, по которым они вычисляли будущих жертв или преступников. Гарольд попал в аварию, Машина молчала. И все это могло происходить только по одной причине — с Машиной что-то случилось.  
  
Они должны найти Её. Рут права.  
  
  


***

  
_Камера в холле особняка Варии.  
11:49:12_  
  
  
Занзас стоял на лестнице, заложив руки в карманы, и наблюдал, как Савада на ходу застёгивает пиджак, а затем салфеткой оттирает что-то с ботинок.  
  
— На тебя что, птичка насрала?   
  
— Не поверишь, Занзас, прямо перед парадными дверьми, — от яркого румянца на щеках Савады Занзас развеселился ещё больше.   
  
— Неудачник.  
  
— А я слышал, что наоборот, хорошая примета, — мягко возразил тот, поднимаясь к нему. Желание спорить пропало.   
  
И всё же Занзас не удержался от подколки:  
  
— А если на твои костюмы трижды за день нагадят? Голым останешься?  
  
— Твои шпионы работают спустя рукава, у меня в машине четыре запасных костюма.  
  
— Уговорил, четыре раза.  
  
Савада засмеялся, по-мальчишески запрокинув голову, и прежде чем свернуть к комнате допросов, спросил:  
  
— Тебе так хочется меня раздеть? — с такими интонациями, что Занзас сбился с шага, не веря своим ушам. Поймал взглядом розовеющую скулу, ехидно вздёрнутый уголок губ и, нагнувшись к самому уху, с удовольствием подыграл:  
  
— Только штаны и ботинки.  
  
В этот момент дверь перед ними распахнулась, за ней оказался Сквало, а позади маячил скучающий Карвари, словно прилежный ученик сложивший руки на коленях. Он лениво повернул голову и странно улыбнулся.  
  
— Синьор Савада. Синьор Занзас. Рад вас видеть. Вместе.  
  
Занзас напрягся: во фразе звучал намёк на что-то… подвох. И, положив руки на кобуры, двинулся по кругу, не выпуская из поля зрения замершего недалеко от окна Сквало, который не сводил взгляда с Карвари.   
  
— Занзас!  
  
По ушам резануло звуком выстрелов, взметнулись в воздух осколки оконного стекла и штукатурка. Савада опрокинул Занзаса на пол. Вокруг заметалась лазерная точка прицела. Занзас сграбастал Саваду и откатился с ним вбок, к стене. Ещё несколько секунд над головой грохотало, а потом по полу покатилась граната, и комнату заволокло слезоточивым газом.  
  
Они выбрались в коридор, надсадно кашляя. Занзас на ощупь разбил окно и жадно, судорожно вдохнул, привалившись к стене. Жжение в груди, в глотке и во рту казалось нестерпимым, из носа капало. С кольца Сквало лился Дождь, смывая с них частицы газа, пока его окончательно не разнесло по венам.   
  
— Что с Карвари? — прохрипел Занзас и облизал губы. Из-за отравляющей дряни и Дождя веки слипались, от чужого пламени было неуютно, сонно и холодно.  
  
— Этот ублюдок исчез! Не знаю, как. Словно телепортировался, сукин сын!   
  
— Ему кто-то помог, — Савада потянул узел галстука, тяжело сглатывая.  
  
Занзас сполз на пол, потёр глаза и зевнул. Мотнул головой и снова зевнул; его бесили и это состояние, и постыдная слабость, и то, что Савада среагировал первым — нашёлся, мать его, герой, — и вся ситуация в целом. Но ярость уничтожит всё. А потом Занзас сожжёт дотла причину. Карвари.  
  
— Занзас, ты обратил внимание, он сказал «вместе». Они пришли не за Карвари, а за нами.   
  
— Я разорву этого ублюдка на части, — прорычал Занзас и ударил кулаком по полу. Боль от удара была притупленной, но злость набирала обороты, разжигала гнев и пламя. — Устроить покушение на территории Варии, да они охренели!  
  
Муть перед глазами постепенно исчезала, он начал различать, какого цвета стены, и дышать почти нормально. Занзас подал знак «хватит» и «вали, проверь, что там» Сквало — тот кивнул и бесшумно исчез.  
  
— Почему до сих пор никого нет? — хрипло спросил Савада, всё ещё покашливая. Между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка — как раз там, где занимался рыжий язычок пламени, куда было удобно целиться, и где самому Занзасу хотелось проделать дырку, когда Савада выводил из себя. — Твоим людям плевать, что босса чуть не убили?  
  
— И не надейся, благодарить не буду, — Занзас поднялся на ноги, его почти не шатало, но всё ещё мутило. — Мои люди — не твоя забота… И да, в одиночку ты за этим отбросом не попрёшься.  
  
— Он предал дона Тимотео. Я должен с этим разобраться. — Савада поднялся следом, немного дёрганым движением оправил пиджак, и совсем неуместно вспомнилось недавнее предложение раздеть. — Надо выяснить, кто за этим стоит и что им нужно, — и добавил с непривычной твёрдостью: — немедленно.  
  
Да он в ярости, с удивлением понял Занзас. Решимость, с которой Савада уже успел нагнуть пол-Альянса, намекала, что он не отступится. И уж Занзас точно не собирался упустить всё веселье.  
  
Они подошли к лестнице, когда по коридорам прокатился возмущённый вопль Сквало.  
  
Через несколько минут выяснилось, что поганая диверсия стянула внимание большинства рядовых и офицеров. Старые, но действенные методы: вывести из строя электричество и связь, хотя бы на время, и вишенкой на торте — потоп в холле. Носясь по щиколотку в воде, Сквало крыл рядовых матом вперемешку с указаниями. Луссурия, стоя на подоконнике, задумчиво смотрел поверх очков на залитую мебель и портьеры, а в дверях кто-то из отряда Леви докладывал, что в крыле, отведённом под жильё рядового состава, обвалилась наружная стена.  
  
— Это ещё что за херня? Твою ж… Сквало!  
  
— Я откуда знаю?! Тут такая, мать её, неразбериха! Э-эй! Что вы делаете, недоумки! — Сквало отвесил зуботычин двум соплякам в униформе. — Босс, не смей никуда валить! Попрёшься с Савадой, я тебя в смирительную рубашку Бела закатаю!.. Блядь, блядь, Маммон нас уроет!  
  
— Пусть выставит счёт Саваде. — Занзас схватил того за галстук, затягивая узел удавкой. — Карвари официально работает на Вонголу, ведь так?  
  
— Любая информация может устареть, — холодно парировал Савада, а в глазах распахивалась бездна. Предательство внутри Семьи — хуже некуда. Занзас вспомнил Оттавио и едва справился с гневом: замок только ещё спалить не хватало.   
  
Савада выдернул галстук из его пальцев и, сосредоточенно разглаживая шёлковую ленту, спросил:  
  
— Где Маммон?   
  
— На миссии.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Что, блядь, ясно?!  
  
— Скоро вернётся? Мне нужны он или Фран. Тут поработал хороший иллюзионист, а значит, можно взять след, — Савада болезненно поморщился, массируя виски. — Пожалуйста, позвони кому-нибудь из них. Мой телефон не пережил знакомства с синьором Карвари.  
  
— Иллюзионист?  
  
— Я думаю, Карвари кто-то помог, — произнёс Савада, задумчиво оглядывая творящийся вокруг хаос.   
  
К ним, закатав штанины до колен, подошёл Сквало. На остром лице гуляли желваки, и от ярости он даже не привычно кричал — цедил слова:   
  
— Если предатель, мы найдём труп в лучшем случае. Всё это дерьмо можно было незаметно провернуть только изнутри.   
  
  


***

  
_Поиск админа…  
Поиск завершён.  
  
  
1000 Tenth Avenue, Нью-Йорк, 08:12:03_  
  
— Отделение интенсивной терапии, слушаю.  
  
—  Пациент. Из палаты. Номер. Пять.  
  
— Минутку… Мистер Гарольд сейчас на процедурах. Ему что-нибудь передать?  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
Судя по отчёту, по ним стреляли из снайперской винтовки 7,62-мм M24, с вертолёта, прикрытого неизвестным иллюзионистом: в мире, где пламя стало таким же обыденным, как и столовые приборы, все со способностями «выше среднего» стояли на учёте. Из трупов были два неудачника, которых задавило обвалившейся стеной. А мертвецы поведать, продались они кому или нет, не могли. Но стена обвалилась на редкость вовремя: происшествие не только отвлекло рядовых Варии, но и спугнуло нападавших, заставило свалить раньше времени. И это запутывало окончательно. Занзас раздраженно смял бумажку, присланную из ЦЕДЕФ.  
  
— Савада, почему ты увидел лазерный прицел?  
  
— Я ждал подвоха.   
  
— И поэтому пялился на меня?  
  
— Ну… скажем, мне просто повезло. Не смотри на меня так, Занзас, я не…  
  
— Не важно, — оборвал его Занзас. Перекидываться двусмысленными шутками было не время. — В том досье с «устаревшей информацией» что-нибудь говорилось о последних контактах Карвари? За кем он шпионил? Кому этот урод мог продаться?  
  
Савада прижал веки кончиками пальцев, вспоминая. Зазвонил телефон, Савада вытащил его из пиджака — новенький, с большим сенсорным экраном. «Номер неизвестен», — увидел на дисплее Занзас.   
  
— Включай громкую связь.  
  
— А вдруг это моя любовница? — неловко пошутил Савада и принял звонок раньше, чем Занзас успел ответить. — Савада Цунаёши, слушаю.  
  
— Здравствуйте, дон Савада. Меня зовут Гарольд, и вы меня не знаете. Но у меня к вам дело. Это вопрос жизни и смерти многих, вашей — в том числе.  
  
Савада выпрямился на стуле, моментально собираясь, а Занзас подумал, что не хотел бы получить вместе с кольцом и Вонголой ещё и такое наследство — спасать мир.  
  
— Я весь внимание, синьор Гарольд.  
  
— Мой друг, известный вам как синьор Лучиано Карвари, попал в беду.  
  
— Ещё бы, напасть на двух боссов — это не кошелёк спереть, — перебил Занзас, хлопая ладонью по столу. Звонившего хотелось выдернуть из телефона и придушить за наглость.  
  
— Я понимаю, что вам нет никого резона верить мне и тем более помогать, но…  
  
— Но всё не так просто, я догадываюсь, — холодным тоном договорил Савада. — На кого вы работаете? Что вам надо?  
  
— Я работаю исключительно на себя, дон Савада. И мои друзья… Я должен извиниться за них. Это запутанная история, и я не могу посвятить вас во все подробности, прошу меня за это простить. Но в данный момент я на вашей стороне. В разумных пределах.  
  
— Охренеть, какие слова: разумные пределы! Как тебя там, Гарольд? А не пошёл бы ты…  
  
— Генуя, три дня назад, вилла на Рапалло. Синьор Занзас, я думаю, вы её помните. На том приёме вы танцевали с мисс Рут. Хотя, конечно, она представилась вам иначе. Рут мастерица втираться в доверие. Вероятно, синьор Грем даже не подозревает, что служит Рут прикрытием.  
  


***

  
— Савада, у тебя на роже написано, что ты готов туда ломануться. Понимаешь, что это ловушка? Этот мистер-вежливый-скрытный-хрен так и не сказал, что им надо.  
  
— Это идеальный вариант подобраться к врагу в короткий срок.   
  
— И сдохнуть.  
  
Савада поморщился, скинул туфли и упрямо качнул головой:  
  
— Они нас не ждут. А потом снова попытаются напасть.  
  
— Если этот твой Гарольд не соврал, — хмыкнул Занзас и воровато глянул на ступни — в носках. — Если он с ними заодно, ты, считай, суёшь голову в петлю.   
  
— Не мой. И я не боюсь, со мной же Вария, — Савада криво улыбнулся. — Меня другое беспокоит: обычно понятно, что именно и почему от нас нужно, а здесь — ничего. Хотелось бы выяснить это раньше, чем…  
  
Чем приключится очередной Бьякуран или Вендиче. Или что-то не настолько глобальное, но не менее опасное, понял из недоговорённого Занзас. Ещё был Альянс с кучкой старых маразматиков, которые так оборзели со своими законами, что утихомирить их могла лишь длинная вереница могил. Сквало так и предлагал начинать войну — с рассылки гробов.   
  
Но об этих ребятах никто ничего не знал, и они сами не спешили выставлять требования или претензии. Вот это и напрягало по-настоящему, и не только Саваду.   
  
Почти никого из Хранителей Савады не было в Италии, один Гокудера, и Занзас понимал — Вария пойдёт.   
  
Бесило и другое. Какая-та соплячка с замашками психопатки едва его не похитила, сказать кому, что Занзаса Вонголу спасла любовь к виски и красивым ступням, сдохнут от смеха.   
  
Савада мерял комнату шагами, поглядывал в окно — стекло уже заменили, а на столике красовался новый графин — и ерошил волосы неожиданно лихим жестом. А потом его плечи опускались, будто мальчишеский порыв отметался холодным рассудком. Или страхом. Занзас раздражённо плеснул себе виски и дотронулся до беретты, лежащей на столе поверх отчётов.   
  
— Что там в последних бумажках, Савада?  
  
— Эти ребята… они что-то вроде «Виджиланте» на американский лад. Спасают людей, ловят преступников, и всё на добровольных началах.  
  
— Зашибись. И что, мы попали под гриф «особо опасен»?   
  
— Думаю, им хватает работы дома. — Теперь Савада растерянно передвигал подставку под ручки, стопку конвертов, пресс-папье и явно был мыслями не здесь.   
  
— Проклятье. — Занзас закинул руки за голову и сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы не поджечь ненароком занавески или кресло. — В мире таких благородных придурков, как ты, не одна штука.  
  
Савада укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я не горю желанием их убивать, Занзас. В любом случае, сначала надо разобраться, что это вообще за чертовщина.  
  
— Спустишь им с рук всё это дерьмо?  
  
— Нет, — медленно произнёс Савада, опускаясь в кресло и задумчиво глядя на телефон. — У меня есть идея получше. Но сначала нам надо поймать этих ребят.  
  
Уверенность Савады, что Занзас будет воплощать в жизнь его сомнительные планы, злила, но как-то больше по инерции, вяло. Он бы всё равно попёрся — на кону была репутация Варии. Тем более работать вместе им уже приходилось, и это даже грозило перерасти в долбаную привычку. Занзас крутанул на пальце пистолет, сжал рукоять и прицелился в Саваду. Тот даже не шевельнулся.  
  
При других обстоятельствах Занзас бы посоветовал ему взять всю эту компашку робингудов в шестёрки, работать те умели на совесть. Но сейчас и впрямь стоило подумать, как ловить этих затейников. Рут, по словам Гарольда, втёрлась в доверие или шантажировала прилетевшего сюда мистера Грема. Не зная наверняка, что и как, припереться в его дом с Варией и потребовать выдачи девки и её подельников было нельзя, потому что это грозило крупными разборками с американской мафией.  
  
— То есть, собираешься пойти на поводу у этого Гарольда? — уточнил Занзас, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.  
  
Савада покрутил кольцо на пальце, поднял тяжёлый взгляд:  
  
— Мистер Гарольд недоговаривает, но не лжёт. Так что будем импровизировать.  
  
  


***

  
_Генуя, Виа Дель Кампо  
15:56:01_  
  
  
Затёкшие мышцы плеч и спины отозвались тупой ноющей болью, в ушах противно пищало. Занзас чертыхнулся, дёрнул руками, и боль прострелила суставы, зацепила острым крюком связки. Наручники впились в кожу, онемевшие ладони и пальцы почти не чувствовались. Ужасно хотелось пить, а от чёрного мешка на голове подкатывало неконтролируемое бешенство.   
  
Пламя внутри было неподатливым, как тело после сна.  
  
— Синьор Савада был так любезен, что согласился поговорить с нами взамен на обещание, что тебя не станут подвешивать, как кусок мяса, — сообщил низкий женский голос. Мешок сдёрнули, и Занзас зажмурился от яркого света лампы. — Впрочем, здесь я согласна с сучкой Рут, палестинское подвешивание — хорошая штука. Жаль, твой босс такой сговорчивый.  
  
Кулак врезался в лицо Занзасу внезапно. В шее хрустнуло, стул под ним жалобно скрипнул, железная спинка впилась под лопатки. Жгучая боль начала сменяться онемением, а в глотку полилась кровь.  
  
Занзас сплюнул и оценивающе глянул на девицу. Невысокая, крепко сложенная, смуглая. Рот большой и выразительный. Если бы Луссурия был по живым девочкам, а не по мёртвым мальчикам, после такого удара точно бы влюбился.  
  
— Для профилактики. — Второй удар окончательно привёл в чувство.   
  
Тело привычно среагировало, пламя заструилось под кожей, ещё недостаточно сильное, чтобы вырваться, но в жар бросило так, что от пота промокла рубашка на спине.  
  
Провальное свидание и Карвари.  
  
Нападение на Варию.  
  
Звонок Саваде от некоего Гарольда.   
  
Занзас ещё раз сплюнул кровь.  
  
— Ты кто такая?  
  
— Та, кто едва не проделал в тебе и твоём капитане дырок пару дней назад. — Она потирала костяшки и щурилась, словно оценивала его. — Можешь звать меня Сэм. И не надейся, что твои дружки спасут тебя. Думаю, моя крошка вывела их из игры минимум на пару дней, — Сэм отошла и похлопала по круглому предмету на подставке, похожему на спутниковую тарелку и динамик одновременно. — Знакомьтесь, это LRAD, синьор Занзас.  
  
Он стиснул зубы. Военная разработка, так вот что это было. Кто же знал, что эти отбросы притащат с собой звуковую пушку. Не гранатомёт или автомат — пламенем они, похоже, не владели, а иллюзиониста могли «одолжить» у Грема — а вот эту хрень. Острая боль в ушах и мерзкое чувство страха, вызванные этой штукой, всё ещё отдавались в теле, а произошедшее помнилось лишь до момента, когда они подъехали к Раполла, и Сквало раздавал последние указания Луссурии и Леви. Звуковую хреновину врубили, видимо, на хорошую мощность. Не сообразили или не знали, что пламя неплохо защищает и от физических увечий.   
  
Занзас пошевелил пальцами. Неясно, что там собрался выбалтывать Савада, но с вывихнутыми в плечах руками использовать пламя и вправду было бы проблематично. Палестинское подвешивание, LRAD… Занзас посмотрел, как Сэм невозмутимо перезаряжает пистолет, и вспомнил отчёт.  
  
— Какого дьявола военным нужно в Италии?  
  
— О, нет, военные не знают, где Машина. Они бы действовали менее вежливо, — она наставила на него пистолет.  
  
— Прекратите!  
  
Савада. Карвари втолкнул его в комнату — Занзас был готов поклясться, что они в одной из квартир на Виа Дель Кампо. Увезти их далеко не могли, его люди отслеживали периметр города и уже, должно быть, прочёсывали подозрительный район, но чувствовать себя заложником всё равно было мерзко.   
  
Карвари усадил Саваду в кресло, руки привязал к подлокотникам пластиковым хомутом и отошёл, а тот даже не рыпнулся. Придурок.   
  
— Занзас… — из уха тянулась дорожка подсохшей крови, пятнающая шею и воротник рубашки. На запястьях наливались багровые синяки. Занзас невольно глянул на ноги. Почему-то босые, грязные и исцарапанные. Неприятно кольнуло под рёбрами, словно эти царапины оскорбляли лично его.   
  
Знакомый запах парфюма поплыл в воздухе, и Занзас перевёл взгляд, ища тоненькую фигуру и тёмные локоны. Рут.  
  
Она вошла, насмешливо улыбаясь, холодная, как хренов снег в январе.  
  
— А-а, Занзас. Любитель обламывать девушек, — Рут глухо, издевательски рассмеялась, оттесняя Сэм. Та переглянулась с Карвари, и оба отошли к двери.  
  
— Я тебе ничего не должен. — Занзас повертел скованными запястьями: изображать жертву надоедало. — И ноги у тебя страшные.  
  
— Джон, он меня обижает, неужто ты не заступишься за девушку, — с фальшивой обидой протянула Рут, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Значит, Карвари и в самом деле зовут Джон. Тупое имя. — Впрочем, я сама его с удовольствием прикончу, раз синьор Савада не хочет говорить, где Машина.  
  
— Да не знаю я ни о какой машине, — вскинулся Савада и поморщился. Рут подскочила к нему, склонилась, вцепившись в запястья:  
  
— Ложь. Я в курсе заказа серверных шкафов, и про сбой электричества две недели назад. У нее огромный расход энергии, примерно как у ядерного реактора, — ласково добавила Рут и тут же состроила участливое лицо. — И я даже могу понять, подобные тебе —  коды с ошибкой— жаждут власти и всегда лгут. Прибрать такую вещицу к рукам — и весь мир ляжет у твоих ног. Подходящий размах для амбиций главы крупнейшей мафиозной Семьи, не так ли?  
  
— Да ты просто чокнутая, — процедил Занзас. — Какой, блядь, заказ?  
  
— Этот, — Джон вытащил сложенный вчетверо лист, развернул его. — Распечатка инвойта, имя заказчика: Савада Цунаёши. — Замусоленная бумага упала на колени Саваде. Занзас заинтересованно вытянул шею. Савада в некоторых вопросах был тем ещё придурком, но даже он бы так не спалился.  
  
— Вы не думали, что это может быть подстава? Я не делал этого заказа и не просил никого из доверенных лиц…   
  
Тут он запнулся, задышал часто, лицо стало серым, как лист дешёвой бумаги.  
  
Рут усмехнулась и фамильярно похлопала Саваду по щеке:  
  
— Кажется, пентотал скоро сработает, а если и не так, как надо, у меня есть два отличных костолома. Джон, правда, предпочитает сначала стрелять по ногам. — Савада, как тогда, в кабинете, попытался спрятать ноги под стул, и Занзас напрягся. — Зато Сэм вас с удовольствием помучает. По-моему, она садистка и ей нравится убивать, — приглушённо-доверительным тоном поведала Рут, сочувственно кивая.  
  
Джон-Карвари возвёл глаза к потолку, всем своим видом выражая «как меня это достало». Гарольд, похоже, с информацией не наебал.   
  
— Хорошо, я скажу, где то, что вы ищите, — слегка напряжённым голосом сообщил Савада и указал подбородком на просиявшую, словно победительница всемирного конкурса красоты, Рут, — но только не ей. Вам, синьор Карвари.   
  
Рут вскинулась, растерянно и непонимающе:  
  
— Вы должны сказать, где Машина, мне!  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Савада, рассматривая лепной потолок. — Вы мне все ноги оттоптали, быть такой вредной нехорошо, знаете? Пищеварение портится. Извините, синьорина, но с вами разговаривать я не буду.  
  
Занзас прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не заржать. Савада очень точно скопировал занудные интонации Франа. Карвари пытался спрятать улыбку, но лицо его предавало, а плечи подрагивали от беззвучного смеха.  
  
— Я вам это припомню, — пробормотала Рут, сжав кулаки, и взгляд у неё стал холодным, остекленевшим — маска хорошей девочки разом слетела. Она развернулась, сделала два шага к двери и недобро, насмешливо улыбнулась, — и тебе тоже, Джон Риз.  
  
— Вы же одна команда, разве нет? — Занзас рассматривал стол за спиной мистера Риза, на котором громоздилась звуковая пушка, его беретты, сотовые телефоны, бумаги и обоймы. Из-под этой кучи выглядывал край белых варежек.  
  
— Это не ваше дело, — Риз нахмурился. Занзас неторопливо перенаправлял пламя в ладони, разогревая наручники. Главное, чтобы Савада отвлёк, и у него появилась фора секунды в три. Освободиться, схватить пистолеты. Стреляешь по ногам, значит?  
  
— Наше, мистер Риз, — возразил Савада и торопливо добавил: — Если вы уподобитесь Рут, мистер Гарольд очень расстроится. Разве он не друг вам?  
  
— Гарольд? — Изумление на лице Джона быстро сменилось яростью — и в руке тут же появился глок. — Откуда вы о нём знаете?!  
  
— Он нам звонил. — Пламя Савады вспыхнуло, вынуждая Джона отпрянуть. Занзас с силой дёрнул руками, разрывая цепь.  
  
Джон выстрелил, но Савада успел пнуть его по колену, сбивая прицел. Пуля оцарапала плечо, и Занзас одновременно ударил пламенем. Перекатился к столу и схватил свои пистолеты.  
  
Помещение было узким, от огня всё заволокло жарким маревом и дымом, в воздухе повисла горелая пыль. Джон Риз заслонил собой дверь, прикрыв лицо рукавом и целясь то в одного, то в другого, но пистолет его уже был испорчен — Занзас оплавил ствол и перекинул Саваде варежки: за дверью послышался шум и топот, кто-то взбегал по лестнице. Сквало или подельники Джона?  
  
Джон невесело улыбнулся и уточнил:  
  
— Гарольд. Он ещё не пришёл в себя после операции.   
  
— Нет. Опустите оружие, и вы сможете его увидеть.   
  
— На том свете?  
  
— За этой дверью.  
  
— Они у нас, босс! — заорал из коридора Сквало.   
  
  
Собрались во внутреннем дворе. Занзас стоял в тени и пил воду. Луссурия охал над подбитым личиком Сэм, а та грубо посылала его — судя по тому, как она сама уделала Леви, в Варии она бы прижилась. Маммон накрыл весь дом иллюзией, но торчать здесь Занзасу все равно не нравилось. Небо, словно натёртое до блеска полиролью, припекало, в животе мерзко сосало от голода, а драка была слишком короткой, чтобы удовлетворить. От желания кого-нибудь поджарить зудели кулаки, но избивать уже пойманную добычу — скучно, да и бессмысленно.   
  
Всё произошло слишком быстро, картинки последних трёх дней перемешались в памяти, как в миксере. Выспаться бы и выкинуть из головы... Что именно, Занзас пока не определился. По-хорошему, Саваду и его ноги. С другой стороны, это был неожиданно приятный бонус.  
  
Савада, как чёрт, которого стоит только помянуть, вырос рядом, ступая по нагретым камням босиком. Занзас смял пластиковую бутылку.   
  
— Занзас, что если я объявлю бойкот обуви? Хотя бы в помещениях. Спасибо Кю за ноги, но туфли! Эта пара мне была почти впору, а теперь их только выкинуть.  
  
— Да хоть голым ходи. Только не удивляйся, если тебя перестанут принимать всерьёз.  
  
— А тебе, конечно, енотовый хвост и перья в волосах не мешали, — проворчал Савада и потёр ребром ступни щиколотку другой ноги, пачкая её золотисто-серой пылью. Занзас отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Завидуй молча.   
  
Савада преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул и тут же посерьёзнел. Почесал грязную от копоти шею и подошёл к пленникам.  
  
— Убьёте нас? — спросила Сэм.  
  
— Нет. Синьор Гарольд просил за вас.   
  
— Гарольд? — скептически усмехнулась Сэм. — И вы, добрячки, согласились?  
  
— Не бесплатно, конечно, — оскалился Занзас, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.   
  
Джон дёрнулся, получил тычок в спину и негромкое «спокойно, красавчик, а то переломаю тебе ноги» от Луссурии.  
  
— Ты сказал «за этой дверью». Объясни, — Джон выглядел хуже всех, Занзасу была хорошо знакома эта холодная ненависть.  
  
— Рут обманула вас. В отделении интенсивной терапии трубку снимал нанятый ею человек. Если бы вы связались с мистером Гарольдом, он мог отговорить вас от поисков Машины.  
  
— Всё-таки она у вас, — Сэм не выглядела расстроенной, только щурилась нехорошо. Наверняка уже обдумывала план побега. И остальные двое. Занзас подавил зевок.   
  
Было досадно, что такой противник уходит из-под носа. Но слово Вонголы — закон, поэтому эти отбросы будут жить и отправятся восвояси. А у них останется то, что удержит этих умельцев от повторных авантюр. Хотя на счёт Рут Занзас был не уверен. Он припомнил тот единственный раз, когда видел Машину.   
  
— Машина разумна, она — существо с идеальным кодом, не то что… — Рут презрительно оглядела присутствующих, — вы. Никто не имеете права держать её у себя!  
  
Множество огромных чёрных блоков, суперкомпьютер из фантастических фильмов. Искусственный разум, который собирал и анализировал информацию из любых мыслимых и немыслимых источников: интернет, телевидение, уличные камеры, газеты, стационарная и мобильная связь. Машина могла очень многое. Вычислить место и время катастрофы, определить потенциальную жертву и выявить преступника. Предотвратить нападение и несчастный случай. Или, наоборот, спровоцировать. Ни одна служба разведки не способна на такое.  
  
— Это её выбор, быть здесь, — спокойно заметил Савада, и лицо Рут исказилось от злости.   
  
— Да не может быть, чтобы она выбрала вас. Вас!   
  
Сквало встряхнул её, чтобы успокоилась.  
  
— Заткнись, Рут, — сказала стоявшая неподалёку Сэм. Голос у неё был раздражённым и усталым. Джон молчал, сверлил его и Саваду хмурым взглядом. Ждал.  
  
— Савада, — негромко позвал Занзас, сунув пальцы за ремень брюк, — какого чёрта ты заказывал блоки на своё имя?  
  
— Машина, не я.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что она…  
  
— Сама могла всё это подстроить? — Савада раскрыл ладонь, на ней лежали маленькие наушники. — Думаю, да. И к обвалу стены в Варии она, вероятно, тоже причастна. Видимо, не хотела ни друзей мистера Гарольда закладывать, ни нас подставлять под удар. И оставаться в долгу — тоже. Наш договор ведь не выходит за рамки: я отдаю ей нижний этаж Убежища, взамен она…  
  
— …помогает нам. Помню. — Занзасу не хотелось это признавать, но целый Альянс им с Савадой был не по зубам. Даже при поддержке Каваллоне.   
  
Ещё Саваде нравилось играть в Виджиланте. Как и этим ребятам. Ясно теперь, почему Машина выбрала Саваду. Знала, чем зацепить и как себя обезопасить.  
  
В арке показался Гокудера, а рядом с ним шёл невысокий щуплый хрен в очках. Костюм-тройка на нем был помятым, но сидел идеально. Гость был взволнован, но не испуган. Не примечательный ничем человек. Он хромал, припадая на левую ногу, и неестественно прямо держал шею.  
  
— Финч, — выдохнул Джон удивлённо и с таким неподдельным облегчением, что Занзас почему-то сразу подумал о хранителях Савады. Те бы наверняка так же реагировали на появления драгоценного босса. Виджиланте, мать их. Рут отвернулась, пряча лицо за волосами, но Занзас не верил в это показное отчаяние…  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке, вижу, вы тоже живы и… целы. Синьор Савада, синьор Вонгола. Я прибыл. И, как мы и договорились, в обмен на их жизнь и свободу я согласен работать на вас следующие десять лет.  
  
— Гарольд! — воскликнули хором Джон и Сэм, и Занзас чертыхнулся. Он терпеть не мог такие драматические представления. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Савада расчувствовался и всех отпустил. Рут издевательски рассмеялась.  
  
— О, Гарольд! До чего ты докатился. Продался мафии, чтобы спасти нас. Я тебе так благодарна. А как ты будешь выручать своих ненаглядных, обделённых вниманием правительства рядовых граждан?  
  
— Как и раньше, — ответил за Гарольда Савада, протягивая тому наушник. — Вы можете и дальше общаться со своими друзьями и заниматься, чем занимались. Она хочет поговорить с вами.   
  
Гарольд взволнованно взял наушник и нашёл взглядом ближайшую камеру, словно ему необходимо было видеть красный мигающий глазок, чтобы поверить.  
  
— И вам, синьорина Рут, Машина тоже хочет кое-что передать.  
  
Рут жадно схватила наушник и приложила его к уху. Лицо её моментально преобразилось, сначала благоговейным восторгом, потом — обидой. Кажется, Машина была не прочь общаться, но не видеться. Ещё бы.  
  
Через пять минут, когда Машина подтвердила личность Гарольда Финча и тот подписал бумаги, его приятелей под конвоем отправили на частный самолёт до Нью-Йорка.  
  
— Гарольд Финч. Тот самый миллиардер и компьютерный гений заодно. Всё-таки у старика было плохое чувство юмора, — хмыкнул Занзас, и Савада в этот раз не возразил.  
  


***

  
За дверью кабинета заиграла бодрая музычка, а затем мужской голос забубнил: «You are being watched. The government has a secret system, a machine...». Занзас ругнулся, захлопывая ноутбук. И, не дожидаясь стука, рявкнул:  
  
— Какого хрена?!  
  
Дверь отворилась, и вошёл Савада — посвежевший, в новом, отутюженном костюме. В одной руке — телефон с дурацким брелоком-нэцкэ, в другой — бутылка скотча, тускло мерцающая стеклом в полутьме. Занзас вопросительно приподнял брови, не опуская наставленного на гостя пистолета, и Савада закусил губу, растерянно пожав плечами.  
  
— Понимаю, что уже намозолил тебе глаза, извини, пожалуйста. И здравствуй. Луссурия сказал, ты не занят.   
  
— Что за хрень у тебя на звонке? — спросил Занзас, бросая пистолет на стол.  
  
— А, это прощальный подарок от наших новых знакомых. Не могу ничего другого поставить, надо Шоичи или Спаннеру показать.  
  
— Смени телефон.  
  
— Мне он нравится, — Савада вновь пожал плечами. — Ты не против?   
  
— Валяй, — Занзас спустил ноги со стола, поставил на него ноутбук и вытащил из ящика два стакана. — В честь чего притащился?  
  
— Отпраздновать? Что всемирный баланс в очередной раз был сохранён усилиями мафии, — фыркнул Савада, проходя к гостевому дивану и придирчиво его осматривая.   
  
Занзас сидел, подперев кулаком щеку, и следил, как тот сбросил туфли, с наслаждением потянулся и, поддёрнув штанины, сел на диван. Небрежно пристроил бутылку к спинке и сам откинулся на неё. Выглядел он непринуждённо, не хватало только сигары и массивных золотых колец с камнями, чтобы совсем как в фильмах про мафию. Занзас не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли снова хвататься за пистолет.   
  
— Не присядешь? — Савада подцепил бутылку за горлышко и приподнял. В глазах его снова плескался чистый бурбон. — По-моему, это дело надо обмыть. Как думаешь?  
  
— Точно, — сказал Занзас, но не пошевелился. Свет, падающий из высокого окна, золотил худощавую фигуру, и в голову лезли всякие глупости про «объятый пламенем» или «как на иконах». — А то мы ещё на брудершафт не пили, а ты уже хвост распушил.   
  
— Хвост, — медленно повторил Савада и так же медленно улыбнулся, склонив голову набок. Пальцы у него подрагивали, может от нервного напряжения, а может — от злости, хрен его знает. В бурбон добавили лёд и, кажется, перестарались. Улыбка была ласковой и доброжелательной, с такой же Скорпион кормила своих жертв печеньем.   
  
Раньше Занзас считал, что Саваду неплохо выдрессировали Реборн и папаша, потом, что Примо был тем ещё хитрожопым мудаком и потомок удался в него не только пламенем и рожей. Истина, как любил пиздеть Луссурия, накурившись травки, болталась где-то посередине, и сейчас Занзас был с ним согласен.  
  
Ему не нравился ни ставленник верхушки Вонголы, ни потомок неудачника-основателя, а просто Савада Цунаёши внезапно оказался не так уж плох. Занзас скривился от этих мыслей. Откровенная неприязнь со времён конфликта колец иногда охрененно мешала, но в конце концов он не собирался вечно оглядываться. У него была Вария. И Вонгола — так или иначе.   
  
Вонгола…  
  
Три шага, и Савада запрокинул голову. Сунув ему в руки стаканы, Занзас надавил на нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Сухие губы в мелких трещинках из-за дурной привычки то и дело кусать их казались очень горячими. Савада растерянно моргнул и медленно отстранился.  
  
— Так ты считаешь, нам рано пить на брудершафт? — со смешком уточнил и откупорил бутылку. Занзас сел на диван.  
  
— Одно совместное дело — не повод…  
  
— Одно? А Вендиче? Фиджи, Костелло… — принялся перечислять Савада, невольно подавшись к нему. Обычно держал неприкосновенным «личное пространство», цепляясь за дурацкие японские традиции. В Италии приходилось пересматривать свои взгляды, навязанные культурой, но Савада, похоже, просто не любил лишних прикосновений. Ха.  
  
— Костелло? — припомнил Занзас, закидывая руку на спинку. — Я выкинул тебя в окно, когда мы его брали.  
  
— Мы.  
  
— Придираешься к словам.  
  
— А ты закапываешься в частности. — Наполнив оба стакана, Савада протянул один ему, и они небрежно чокнулись. — Обычно это моя прерогатива.  
  
— А Ринальди и его лаборатория? До сих пор не знаю, какого дьявола я тебя не прихлопнул. Очень добрый, наверное.  
  
Савада подавился.  
  
— Я тебе крикнул: бросай! Если бы ты меня послушал, я бы не заморозил опытные образцы вместе с твоими, кхм.  
  
— Если бы ты не успел, четверть Италии каюкнулась в следующие десять минут.  
  
— И ты ещё обвиняешь меня в мягкосердечности, Занзас?  
  
— Заткнись, это называется здравый смысл, а не мягкосердечность, блядь.  
  
— Слушаюсь, о великий и ужасный… — пробормотал Савада, делая церемонный полупоклон. Занзас вполсилы стукнул его по макушке стаканом.  
  
Отсмеявшись, они неуклюже переплели руки.  
  
— До дна?  
  
— До дна. Если свалишься на пол, поднимать не буду.  
  
Глядя друг другу в глаза, выпили до дна почти одновременно. От Савады моментально повалил жар, как от печки, на последнем глотке он подцепил языком кубик льда, дёрнулся, стукнувшись зубами о край стакана, и смущённо фыркнул.  
  
— Будем целоваться?  
  
— Будем, — глухо и обречённо согласился Занзас.  
  
Они столкнулись носами, потом ещё раз, и уже зубами, как малолетки, целующиеся в первый раз. Это было по-идиотски и смешно, и они сдавленно ржали, как два идиота, словно громкий смех мог их разоблачить.  
  
— Ну как? — спросил Савада, почти не размыкая губ и не отстраняясь от Занзаса.  
  
— Лучше. Мне уже почти не хочется тебя уебать.  
  
Тянуло, наоборот, надавить ладонью на тёплый лохматый затылок, протолкнуть язык в рот, поцеловать глубоко — и посмотреть, не зассыт ли Савада.  
  
А тот вдруг с чувством выдал:  
  
— Боги, у меня в подвале прячется от правительства США и одержимой хакерши полуразумная Машина, борющаяся с терроризмом. А её создатель дарит мне туфли... — забравшись на диван с ногами, он растерянно пошевелил ступнями. — Занзас, я не стеснён в средствах, но, подозреваю, это самые дорогие в моём гардеробе. А я всего лишь пошутил, что в качестве компенсации хочу нормальную обувь, взамен утерянной.  
  
Испытывая приступ иррациональной ревности к валяющимся на полу туфлям, Занзас, чтобы не чувствовать себя последним кретином, озвучил пришедшую на ум мысль:   
  
— Потомок основателя группы Виджиланте собирает под своим началом всех радеющих за добро и справедливость. Жди на ПМЖ Супермена и зелёных человечков.  
  
По ободку стакана и во льду вспыхнули солнечные блики — Савада протестующе взмахнул руками.  
  
— Это уже не смешно, Занзас!  
  
— А кто сказал, что я шучу?  
  
Несколько секунд Савада пытливо смотрел на него, будто раздумывая о чем-то. Щёки розовели, а волосы от частого ерошения так растрепались, что он сейчас выглядел совсем юным.   
  
«Дюймовочка».  
  
Савада — или звать теперь Цунаеши? Ха, вот Гокудера побесится, — ухмыльнулся Занзас.  
  
— Если ты сейчас предложишь мне Вонголу, вылетишь за дверь. Но я бы не отказался от ног. — Занзас задумчиво провёл ладонью по голой ступне: от подвижных пальцев с некрупными костяшками до щиколотки — и обхватил её. Под кожей неистово бился пульс, а Савада Цунаёши глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, замерев. Облизал губы и вежливо, как умел только он, потребовал:  
  
— Ещё, пожалуйста.  
  
Занзас скользнул ладонью в обратную сторону, едва коснулся ровных полукружий ногтей.  
  
Савада выдохнул.  
  
Охренеть.  
  
Это надо было запить, но Савада глянул ясным, лишь немного плывущим взглядом — скотч тут явно был ни при чём — и в голове стало пусто, а рукам и в груди — горячо. Жар этот ширился и расплёскивался под кожей, медленно охватывал всё тело, как будто он хорошенько набрался неразбавленного бурбона, а не выпил пару стаканов виски со льдом.  
  
— А как насчёт всего остального? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Савада, покачивая стакан в руке, а второй поймав запястье Занзаса. — Ну, того, что прилагается к ногам?  
  
Занзас помолчал, взвешивая все «за» и «против».  
  
— Сколько у тебя в багажнике запасных костюмов, говоришь?  
  
Стакан качнулся в пальцах Савады и перевернувшись, глухо покатился по полу: толстое богемское стекло оказалось живучим. По рубашке и брючине расползалось пятно, в воздухе повис дымный запах с привкусом сухого вереска — Занзас жадно втянул его носом, глядя на искусанные потемневшие губы, и стиснул узкую щиколотку.  
  
— Ни одного, — честно ответил Савада и сам потянулся к нему.


End file.
